


Our Day Will Come

by Esperata



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Things are tense between Oswald and Edward as work continues on the submarine and when Barbara informs them of Jim's impending nuptials it seems a good chance to let off steam. Which is fine until they decide to pretend to be dating.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 41
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merryandrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merryandrew/gifts).



> Happy birthday and Merry Christmas!

His breath caught as he watched Ed. He was trying to support a large piece of apparatus in one grip, too large for a single hand really, while his other fumbled to balance a screw onto the end of his screwdriver ready to affix the thing in place. It looked like a disaster waiting to happen and Oswald found himself stepping forward instinctively.

“Let me hold that.”

Edward positively flinched as he recognised Oswald in his personal space but thankfully only dropped the screwdriver rather than the heavy equipment.

“I don’t need your help,” he snapped before reflexively pushing his glasses back up his nose only for them to slip again as he tilted his head to look for the lost tool.

“At least let me get that for you.”

Oswald hadn’t accounted for the inflexibility of the brace on his leg as he bent to retrieve the item and had to balance himself with a hand to the small of Edward’s back. The sudden rigidity of his spine was hard to miss and he hastened to straighten up and step away, feeling a flash of hurt at the reminder of Ed’s distaste. He had hoped with the cathartic acknowledgements they both made during the business with Penn that things would be more cordial but if anything Ed had only gotten more standoffish.

He extended the screwdriver handle first for Ed to take before recollecting the missing screw.

“Oh. I forgot-”

As he moved to find the dropped fixing, Ed’s posture shifted defensively even as he interrupted him.

“Just leave it. I have more. I’ll be fine if you just let me work in peace.”

The tone of his statement was curt enough to bring out Oswald’s instinctive ire and his eyes flashed dangerously, the distance between them now close enough for him to exert the full force of his presence, height difference be damned.

“Oh, you’ll be fine will you? Like when the Lo Boyz caught you down by the dock and tried to feed you to the fish. I seem to recall you needing my help that time.”

“They weren’t after me,” Ed rebuffed. “They just wanted to lure you into a trap. And you walked right into it!”

“Of course I did!” Oswald took a second to bite down his frustrated reply. “You are vital to my plans to escape. I could hardly let them drown you. However fitting I might personally find it.”

Edward inhaled deeply.

“We’ve been over this Oswald. No grudges. No plans for revenge.”

“I’m not holding a grudge.” Oswald puffed himself up. “You’re the one acting huffy all the time. As if you can barely stand the sight of me.”

“That’s not… I’m just stressed. It's not easy building an entire submarine.  _ From scratch _ . Entirely by myself!”

Oswald threw his hands up in the air.

“I offer to help!” he protested. “You won’t let me!”

“That’s because whenever you get within three feet everything goes wrong!”

With clear intent to provoke, Oswald stepped back with the prescribed limits.

“Like this?” He glanced around in faux surprise. “And just what’s going wrong with my mere presence?”

He found his gaze held by the Riddler’s as he stared with dark eyes down at him and his breath caught for a whole different reason. Despite himself he still admired that face. It was seared into his heart like a brand that burned. Sheer want thrummed through his veins as he inhaled the familiar scent of Edward, no longer diluted by any colognes but unadulterated, purely  _ him _ . It took every ounce of his willpower to fight the instinct to seize what he wanted. To take regardless of protests. But he’d learnt his lesson well in that regard and would not make that mistake again. Edward didn’t want him and that was that. Luckily, Oswald had a lifetime’s experience fighting neverending battles: against the bullies, against a system designed to subjugate people like him and even against his own physical limitations. This was just another battle to win.

Still he was grateful of the distraction when it came.

“Am I interrupting something?”

They both turned to see Barbara Kean strolling in, clearly unbothered whether she was interrupting or not but wanting their attention.

“Of course not,” Oswald answered simultaneously with Ed saying, “Yes.”

She arched an interested eyebrow while Oswald flickered his glance back to the taller man. Once again he adjusted his glasses before speaking.

“Or have you forgotten I’m building a submarine?”

“Forget that for a minute.” Barbara waved dismissively. “You’ll want to hear what I just learned.”

Interest piqued, Oswald immediately moved over to give her his attention. Ed took a moment longer as he dithered about finishing his task but ultimately he simply put it down and moved over as well. Satisfied to have them both listening, Barbara pursed her lips.

“Jim’s getting married.”

The obvious question was to whom but Oswald hardly needed to ask. Ed on the other hand seemingly did.

“Really? Who to?”

Barbara gave him a disbelieving look which Oswald would have conceded he deserved if he hadn’t suspected it was a case of wilful ignorance.

“To saintly Lee of course.”

A sharp inhale from Ed drew Oswald’s attention and he surveyed the man to try and assess how he was taking the news. Unfortunately reading Ed was one area where his usually infallible people skills tended to let him down. Meanwhile Barbara was carrying on.

“And the worst part is he hasn’t even invited me!”

“Well,” Oswald turned back to her. “I can see that might be a  _ bit  _ awkward.”

She glared.

“He should at least have had the courtesy of telling me  _ himself _ . Bastard. I thought we were at least being civil. This is just a slap in the face.”

“They don’t want the exes causing trouble,” Ed interjected. “They think we’ll throw a tantrum or try to win them back or something.”

It was on the tip of Oswald’s tongue to ask whether that wouldn’t actually be the case but thankfully Barabara spoke first.

“We should go anyway. Prove we’re better than that.”

“We should,” Ed agreed at once, leaving Oswald floundering.

“You just want to remind everyone you’re carrying his child. That he might marry Lee but he’ll always be bound to you.”

He didn’t actually object to that - in his opinion Jim deserved to be reminded of his responsibilities - but it was easier to target her motives than prod at Edward’s former affections raising their head. Needless to say though, Barbara wasn’t at all put out.

“So what if I do?” she challenged back. “Why should Jim get to sweep us all under the carpet and play at being the perfect prince? Do you really want to sit here alone while they all smugly congratulate themselves on being the good people getting their happily ever after?”

Blood rushed through his veins at Barbara’s reminder of the hypocrisy at play in the prideful institutions of Gotham. The cops who now liked to play holier than thou when only a year ago most of them had willingly been on his payroll. When even Jim had sunk to conspiring with a Falcone and arguing his ends justified the means. They still treated him as though he were the only one with blood on his hands. As if his heart wasn’t beating for Gotham twice as much as theirs.

He raised wild eyes to stare intently at her.

“When and where is it?”


	2. Chapter 2

They made sure to arrive part way through the service, if only so they could very pointedly  _ not  _ interrupt. It was worth it to see the anxious glances being cast their way. Or more correctly Barbara’s way since she had the most incentive to object. Oswald simply enjoyed the ripples of awareness filtering out from their corner.

Although he wouldn’t admit it, he was also relieved when the ceremony was over without a hitch. A part of him still feared Ed was pining over Lee and he wasn’t sure what he’d have done if the fool had chosen the occasion to make some ridiculous plea for her back. The other benefit of attending of course was the access to the afterparty catering. Less than lavish perhaps but the offer of free alcohol was never one to be turned down, especially in current circumstances.

Naturally enough it didn’t take Jim and his new wife long before they sought the trio out. Ed had the advantage of spotting them first given his height advantage but the fact Oswald was well attuned to him meant he was equally prepared for the conversation. Barbara was one step ahead even than him though.

“Jim. Lee. Congratulations. I’m sure you’ll be very happy together.” She quite deliberately laid her hand upon her baby bump as she spoke, an action not going unnoticed by anyone.

“Thank you.” Jim’s eyes flickered down and up. “We didn’t think you’d want to come.”

It was a poor attempt at a half apology and Barbara smiled pityingly.

“Oh please. You really think I’m still in love with you?”

His gaze once again dropped to her belly, a look of confusion on his face.

“This wasn’t planned,” she reminded him condescendingly. “We were just both horny at the wrong time. Which I guess makes you as interested in me still as I am in you.”

“How is the pregnancy going?” Lee interrupted swiftly. “It must be difficult to manage, in the circumstances.”

A frosty look passed between the women before Barbara relented.

“I was actually hoping to talk to you about that. If you can spare me a few minutes?”

“Of course.”

Lee glanced briskly to Jim before leading Barbara away to talk a little more privately. Leaving Jim facing Ed and Oswald awkwardly.

“My congratulations,” Oswald announced with a warm smile. “A truly happy occasion.”

“Thank you,” Jim answered suspiciously looking towards Nygma, who apparently realised a remark was in order.

“Yes. Congratulations.” It didn’t sound at all convincing and Jim obviously picked up on it.

“Aren’t you going to say the better man won?” he challenged with the beginnings of a smirk.

“Won?” Edward repeated with a curl of the lip himself. “I wouldn’t call sweeping up Lee winning. She’s hardly a difficult prize to capture.”

“Say what you want,” Jim countered. “I know you’re just jealous.”

Riddler raised a theatrical hand to his heart and Oswald tensed, sure the man was about to do something to kick off a fight.

"Why should I be jealous,” he practically purred, “when I'm in a much better relationship."

That froze both Jim and Oswald.

"Oh?" Jim tipped his head back quizzically. "With who?"

Oswald could see Ed's eyes dart to Barbara and just knew the fool was going to claim her as his girlfriend. A woefully inept lie that would have Jim laughing at him. Which was when Oswald intervened.

"With me."

He completed the lie with a bashful smile and by wrapping his arm into the crook of Ed’s elbow. For an instant he feared the idiot would give the game away immediately but seconds later he felt an arm curl about his shoulders.

“Yes,” he confirmed. “With Oswald. Who I’m sure you’ll agree is a far more impressive catch than Lee.”

“I wouldn’t,” Jim answered instinctively.

“Regardless,” Oswald cut in curtly before regaining his smile. “As you can see we’re blissfully happy and have no intention of doing anything to mar your special day.”

“Except be here.” Jim sighed. “But since you’re here… please stay. Enjoy the party. And…” his eyes flickered between the pair. “I’m happy for you too.”

He offered a wan smile of his own before moving off to talk to other guests. Oswald watched him go and held his breath as he awaited Ed’s removal of himself from his space. To his surprise though it didn’t happen and he shot him a questioning glance.

“There are still eyes on us.” Ed bent slightly to whisper to him and Oswald strove not to shiver at the breath over his ear. “The room is full of gossips. We’ll have to maintain this pretence while we’re here.”

“Oh.” He hated that his voice stuttered on a syllable and he quickly drew himself together. “Why don’t we head to the buffet, my dear?”

He enjoyed the flustered expression on Ed’s face at the term of endearment even as his stomach sank at the reminder of his discomfort. Nevertheless Ed rose valiantly to the occasion, affixing a brilliant smile to his face as he guided Oswald across the room, arm never leaving his back.

“What would you like, sweetheart?”

It took all of Oswald’s willpower not to blush at the name but he could feel his knees weaken. Thankfully he could at least blame that on his injury. Focusing his attention on the table he recovered himself.

“Worth coming for the spread at least,” he suggested.

“Yes.” Ed sounded distracted. “Although it's proven beneficial in other ways too.”

At that remark Oswald chanced a glance to where their host was conferring in apparent worried tones with his underlings and he grinned at the sight. Then he was interrupted by Ed.

“Try this.”

He turned to find Edward holding some soggy looking pastry at him.

“Why?” he asked suspiciously.

“I think you’ll like it. Come on birdie. Open up,” Ed teased.

Oswald finally realised that Ed was using the opportunity to try and embarrass him so he steeled his resolve not to let him get to him. The obvious way to do that was to show no hesitation at playing this game with him. Therefore he not only opened up but waited patiently, batting his eyes innocently, as he waited for Ed to place the delicacy in his mouth. It was a minor victory to see Ed visibly swallow as he did so but then he was distracted by the taste.

“Oh! Those are actually quite good.”

“See?” Ed smirked. “I knew you’d like those.”

The tone was incentive enough for Oswald to find his own retaliation and he scanned the table until he saw a little triangle sandwich. Lifting it quickly he raised it towards Ed’s mouth expectantly. It was a thrill when Ed let him place the morsel in without a flicker of complaint.

“Hhmm. Not bad,” he conceded before tilting his head and finding something to take his turn with.

The game was possibly the most fun Oswald had had in months. From the looks of things Ed was enjoying it too, certainly if his eager grabs on his turn were any indication. Some of the mouthfuls were truly disgusting but those moments when he saw Ed’s eyes widen in actual joy would be treasured. Those became more frequent as they moved onto the dessert section and Oswald knew his own sweet tooth was probably going to garner Ed an easy victory here.

The cannoli were the clear tipping point. When Oswald bit into it and tasted real actual cream he couldn’t help the low moan even as his eyes drifted shut. He almost dared not open his eyes, wanting to savour the happiness he felt in that exact specific moment. A cough broke his bubble.

“Ah, you’ve got-”

His eyes snapped open as he felt Ed’s finger trace along his lips, obviously wiping away the smear of cream, and he stared like a rabbit in the headlights. He hardly breathed as Ed’s fingers not only stayed but retraced their path, obviously feeling the plumpness of his lip. Brown eyes seemed almost hypnotised as they watched the slow motion between them. Then they darted up to catch Oswald’s stunned gaze.

He was sure his heart actually stopped as the hand moved to cup his chin while that long dreamt of face leant down to his. The feel of Ed’s lips upon his was so unexpected that Oswald could barely process it. Certainly his brain was not offering any input and his eyes simply continued to stare in fascination at Edward, whose own eyes were shut now. Then they opened as Edward pulled back suddenly and everything rushed in on Oswald at once.

Intense humiliation filled him as he realised all this was just a game. A show for making Ed’s rival doubt himself. If he felt less for Ed then he might have enjoyed making Jim squirm but the truth was that Oswald’s heart was still his greatest weakness and right now it was breaking all over again. And he hated himself for it.

Snarling he abruptly turned and made for the door.

“Oswald?”

He ignored Ed but stopped briefly as Jim moved into his way.

“Trouble in paradise?”

If looks could kill Jim would have been dust.

“Lovely party Jim,” he snapped. “But some of us have work to do.”

He felt rather than saw Ed at his back and shoved past Jim to keep moving. If he had to deal with Ed then it would be on his own terms and in his own territory.


	3. Chapter 3

If it had been anyone else Oswald would have thrown them out. Or possibly killed them himself. But the fact was he still needed Edward’s expertise to build the submarine. At least that was what he was telling himself. It was easier than facing the plain fact that he could never bring himself to hurt Ed. Hadn’t he proved that enough already?

But the thing was, if it had been anyone else flirting in such a manner with him he’d have scarcely cared. It was only the very fact that it was Ed, the person who was, and always would be, his one true love, that made it hurt so cruelly. It was literally a taste of what he could never have. And Ed knew that. Which was what cut him deepest. Ed knew about his feelings and still toyed with him.

So, although it wasn’t very seemly, Oswald had decided that the better part of valour was indeed discretion and thus he did his best to keep out of Edward’s way at all times. There was little doubt in his mind that Ed would probably appreciate the peace and quiet to work unhindered anyway. And thankfully he still had company in the form of his dog, Edward. Or he did.

He’d staggered about all the animal’s usual sleeping places, his expensive couch, his luxury cushion, the soft fleece blanket, even Oswald’s own bed, but Edward was nowhere to be found and it was fair to say that Oswald was growing concerned. There was more than a possibility that someone might kidnap the dog for leverage against him. A worse thought still was that, with the food shortages, they might steal him for other purposes.

“Edward? Edward!” he called encouragingly as he continued his trek, systematically crossing the building.

“If you’re after your dog,” a familiar dry voice replied from a room ahead. “Or if you’re after me, we’re both in here.”

Despite the ache, Oswald stepped up his pace until he swung into Edward’s workshop space to find both of them at the table, the one leaning over plans, the other drooling underneath. Oswald ignored the man to focus on the dog.

“Edward!” he scolded. “You know you shouldn’t disturb Edward while he’s working.”

He moved forward to encourage his pet over but the dog seemed disinclined to oblige, instead choosing to flop down again and simply stare across at him.

“He’s not being a bother really,” Ed interceded quietly. “It's actually been quite pleasant having the company. I can see why you took him in.”

“Oh.” Oswald hesitated, wondering whether it was worth the fuss of trying to drag the dog with him or whether that would simply make him look more desperate than Ed already apparently saw him.

“I’m glad you’re here though.” Ed turned about and rested back against the table edge. “I needed to talk to you.”

Shaking his previous thoughts away, Oswald smiled valiantly. Naturally Ed would need to consult him upon their plans. He wasn’t going to delay their escape because of his hopeless infatuation.

“Of course. Go ahead.”

“I obviously need to apologise.” He fixed his gaze somewhere about Oswald’s shoulder. “I misread our situation and took things too far at the party. I’m sorry for overstepping my bounds.”

“It’s… that’s…” Oswald cursed the fallibility of his silver tongue where Edward was concerned. He forced a blithe smile. “We were both play acting. No harm done.”

“If there’s no harm done, why have you been avoiding me?”

“I haven’t!”

“You have.”

“Well,” he flustered. “If I have it's only because you wanted space to work. Isn’t that what you said?”

“Yes, well.” Ed’s face turned to the side. “I thought perhaps… you weren’t disgusted then?”

“Disgusted?”

“By my kissing you.” Ed started fiddling with the cuffs of his jumpsuit. Oswald thought he could see some oil marks there but he tried not to get distracted by those long pianist fingers fidgeting.

“Why,” he asked slowly. “Would you think I’d be disgusted?”

“Because I’m a man,” Ed spoke almost instinctively before correcting himself. “No. Obviously not. But… because I’m… me.”

“Edward.” Oswald took a step forward and then stopped himself. “Do you recall me saying once that I loved you?”

“More than once,” Ed agreed, seemingly unable to resist the correction. Oswald magnanimously let it go.

“That generally implies a willingness to engage in such behaviour. If I wasn’t disgusted then, why should you expect me to be now? You haven’t physically changed.”

“No but we’ve been through a lot.” He looked back and met Oswald’s eyes. “And you’d have every reason to hate me for a lot of my choices.”

“As you could hate me for mine,” Oswald countered. Tilting his head he looked more carefully at Ed. “We agreed to put the past behind us, did we not?”

“We did.”

“Then our actions now should be unbiased.”

“Yes, I suppose.”

“Good. Glad to know we’re on the same page.” He nodded and began a retreat. “That being the case I’ll leave you to-”

“No.” Edward stepped forward suddenly, effectively halting Oswald. “You’re still hiding. What are you hiding?”

Oswald refused to be cowed and stared Edward down.

“I’m not hiding anything Edward.”

For a moment he thought he’d escape with his dignity intact but then Ed’s mouth dropped open in surprise.

“No,” he murmured wonderingly. “You’re not, are you? You told me and told me again but I still never understood.”

“Understood what?” Oswald snapped back.

“You love me,” Ed answered. “You never stopped, did you?”

Any answer Oswald could make caught in his throat. He couldn’t say he loved him because that would hand over too much power. Yet he couldn’t deny his heart without dishonoring the memory of his mother. And so he said nothing. Edward naturally didn’t need an invite to continue his train of reasoning.

“You must have thought I was toying with you again.”

“Can you blame me?” Oswald fixed a fiercely determined glare up at him. “You have manipulated my emotions and mocked my feelings and-”

He was cut off by Edward’s lips clamping on his although he continued to muffle protests until he ran out of breath. Only then did Ed release him.

“I’m not toying with you now Oswald. I promise. There’s no audience here to act for.”

“There’s Edward,” Oswald pointed out numbly.

“Dogs don’t count,” Ed protested but Oswald chose that moment to silence him in turn. If this was a one time offer then he wanted to get the most from it. He couldn’t prevent a gasping hitch as he felt Ed respond in kind to his actions though, showing no sign of being caught off guard or appalled.

“I swear, if you’re trying to deceive me again,” he mumbled against those delectable lips, unwilling to move far enough to speak clearly.

“I’m not,” Ed assured again, his hands stroking over Oswald’s cheeks as he held him close. “I’m finally ready to admit I want this. Want  _ you _ .”

It was unclear who precipitated the next kiss but it was decidedly more heated than their first few. Oswald was quite caught up in the taste and textures until he felt himself spun around and knocked into the desk.

“Wait, wait.” Oswald pushed reluctantly and half heartedly at Edward’s chest.

He was released at once and Edward quickly occupied his hands straightening his glasses which had been knocked askew in their kissing.

“Sorry, sorry. This is too fast, isn’t it?”

Oswald reached out to stroke his hands over the shoulders before him, smiling softly as he felt Ed push into the touch.

“Not at all,” he assured. “In fact I’d very much like to continue. Only Edward’s here you see.”

For a moment it was clear Edward didn’t see but then he blinked abruptly.

“The dog?” he clarified. “We’re stopping because of the dog?”

“He’s just a baby,” Oswald exclaimed, only half joking. “Seeing that sort of thing might scar him for life. Besides,” -he moved his gaze and hands to the front of Ed’s jumpsuit- “We’re not stopping. Only relocating. Somewhere more comfortable,” he prompted.

It took a second but then Ed grinned widely, seized Oswald by the hand and practically dragged him from the room. Oswald couldn’t help but laugh in delight.

“Stay, Edward,” he called to his dormant dog. “Guard the place while daddy’s busy.”

A growl from in front of him reminded him of Ed’s sensitivity to his pet’s name and he wondered how he might use that information. Another time however. For now, he only wanted to show Edward love and adoration. For once he could wear his heart on his sleeve without fear. And he’d make everyone tremble who thought they could ever use this against him again. They would show the world that their love was not something to be trifled with. Truly they were stronger together.


End file.
